


Escenario y platea

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando se recuperó, abrió los ojos y miró casi accidentalmente hacia la puerta.Lo que vio, fue el perfil de Ryo, ocultado por la sombra del pasillo.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 1





	Escenario y platea

**Escenario y platea**

Acababan de filmar.

Nino estaba harto.

Les había tomado horas para filmar las escenas del restaurante, y se sentía aturdido, seguía oyendo el ruido de la claqueta, la voz del director... cada sonido parecía fastidiarlo.

Miró la hora, estirándose: la una de la mañana.

Mientras empezaba a saborear la imagen de sí mismo en la cama, disfrutando una merecida noche de sueño, vio la puerta detrás de él abrirse.

“Buenas noches.” la voz di Ohno calma y, en ese momento, muy suave, le hizo improvisamente olvidar la idiosincrasia para los ruidos que había tenido por las últimas horas.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, con una sonrisa cansada, mientras el mayor iba detrás de él y lo rodeaba con los brazos.

“Vine a recogerte. Recordaba que ibas a acabar tardes, y dado que no tenía nada de hacer y estaba despierto, preferí venir aquí más que dejarte volver a solas.”

Nino siguió sonriendo, esta vez sin ocultar la malicia en la cara.

“Oh... y supongo que este impulso de bondad merezca un premio, ¿no?”

Ohno rio, para nada avergonzado.

“No es un premio para mi bondad. Es el natural fluir de los acontecimientos.” le dijo, levantando una ceja, bajando las manos a lo largo del pecho del menor hasta que no encontró el borde de la camiseta, buscando un contacto con la piel desnuda.

Nino cerró los ojos, en estasis.

Podía ser harto, podía ser de mal humor, podía ser a punto de desmayarse al suelo... pero todo desaparecía bajo las manos de Ohno. Se encontraba en un universo paralelo, donde lo único que existía eran esas manos y sus gemidos, que se intensificaban junto a la urgencia que el mayor ponía en sus caricias.

Improvisamente perdió contacto con su piel, el tiempo necesario para que Ohno girara la silla giratoria en su dirección y liberara rápido el menor de la camiseta.

Se concedió una fracción de segundo para observar el cuerpo de su novio, como si en realidad no lo conociera de memoria, luego atacó uno de sus pezones con la boca, mientras la mano torturaba el otro.

Nino se sentía increíblemente bien.

No tenía una clara percepción de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que había la boca de Ohno y sus manos en él, esa lengua y la sombra de esos dientes que se divertían a enloquecerlo, y sabía que los pantalones y bóxeres improvisamente estaban _demasiado_ ajustados.

Era una sensación a que estaba acostumbrado, pero Ohno siempre tenía éxito de hacerla nueva, como si nunca lo hubiera experimentado antes, como si cada vez que lo llevaba a la cama pudiera anularle el cerebro, la memoria, las emociones.

Sólo había la expectativa y el sexo.

Ohno levantó la mirada con una sonrisita mientras su boca estaba todavía ocupada con el pecho de Nino. Su lengua empezó a dibujar una línea imaginaria, que desde los pezones llevaba a su ombligo, a su ingle, expuesto por los pantalones demasiado bajo, hasta que el menor no se dejó ir a un gemido de placer y exasperación.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Ohno, fingiendo una inocencia que en esa situación estaba paradoxal.

“Cállate y muévete.” siseó Nino, moviendo las caderas como si no pudiera evitarlo, buscando más contacto con el cuerpo de Satoshi.

Despacio, Ohno abrió la cremallera.

Despacio, los bajó.

Despacio, dejó deslizar una mano bajo el borde de los bóxeres.

Despacio, los quitó.

Nino había llegado al límite.

En cuanto su erección fue libre, se concedió un gemido sofocado, antes de darse cuenta que no iba a soportar que Ohno siguiera con ese ritmo exasperante. No sin que enloqueciera, que estaba probablemente lo que quería el mayor.

Cogió el pelo de su novio, forzando para que bajara la cabeza, hasta que no hubo envuelto más que mitad de su erección en la boca.

Bastante para que no sofocara.

Bastante porque Nino no perdiera la cabeza. El alivio que le servía.

Gruñó de pura satisfacción, mientras Ohno levantaba los ojos, el entrecejo fruncido. Probablemente no había apreciado mucho el gesto de Nino, pero no se quejó. Retrocedió un poco, empezando a seguir con la lengua las venas alrededor de su erección, una tras una, como hacía normalmente. Como si fuera un juego.

Los gemidos de Nino se hacían más y más altos, más incontrolables. Ohno sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía muy bien. Y si por un lado Nino _amaba_ la manera como el mayor lo hacía sentir, por el otro odiaba esa falta de control que tenía cada vez que su boca estaba en él, cada vez que veía esa sonrisita engreída, cada vez que casi gritaba, porque no tenía éxito de aguantarse.

Ocurrió al mismo tiempo: Ohno chupó con particular intensidad, Nino se corrió dentro de su boca y, cuando se recuperó, abrió los ojos y miró casi accidentalmente hacia la puerta.

Lo que vio, fue el perfil de Ryo, ocultado por la sombra del pasillo.

Pero tuvo claramente éxito de ver sus ojos, abiertos, incrédulos, pero de alguna manera... fascinados, creía.

Por un segundo pensó de parar a Ohno, de decirle que tenían público.

Luego cambió idea, porque no tenía gana de pararse, porque quería llegar hasta el final, y porque efectivamente tenía que admitir que encontraba bastante excitante el hecho que Ryo fuera allí, inerme, mirándolos.

Tiró Ohno arriba por los hombros y lo besó violentamente, excitándose aún más sintiendo su sabor en la boca del mayor.

“Pensaba que fueras harto.” le dijo Satoshi con una sonrisita. Nino se encogió de hombros, mientras trataba de esforzarse de no mirar hacia la puerta.

“Lo estaba, de hecho. Eres tú que tienes este efecto en mí.” murmuró, tratando de sonar aún más malicioso de lo que habría sido normalmente.

Sentía la mirada de Ryo, sentía sus ojos que no tenían éxito de quitarse del espectáculo que se estaba consumando frente a él.

Un espectáculo que Nino iba a llevar a cabo, costara lo que costara.

“El espectáculo debe continuar.” murmuró a Ohno, que lo miró confundido, pero no se detuvo mucho en el sentido de esas palabras.

Había algo más que tenía urgencia de hacer en ese momento, más que pensar en las frases cripticas de su novio.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Nino se levantaba de la sienta e iba a sentarse en la mesa detrás de él, y las manos de Ohno se aventuraban de vuelta abajo, hasta llegar a su abertura, provocándolo un poco antes de penetrarlo fácilmente con un dedo.

Nino se contrajo, dejando adherir su cuerpo con lo del mayor, en busca de algo más.

Mientras Ohno movía el dedo más y más rápido y añadía el segundo, Nino se asomó, la boca a la altura de su oreja.

“¿Por qué estoy desnudo y tú estás enteramente vestido, Satoshi?” murmuró, jadeando.

Ohno sonrió, aumentando la velocidad de los dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

“Porque es más divertido así, Kazu.” contestó con simplicidad, los dedos ahora tres, y Nino perdió enteramente el control de su respiración, de sus gemidos, de sus caderas que seguían yendo al encuentro de la mano dentro de él en un reflejo condicionado.

Entonces Ohno volvió en mano su erección, de vuelta dura, y lo miró directamente en los ojos antes de salir los dedos, sonriendo por el gemido de Nino.

“Lo siento, no quería traumatizarte.” se burló de él, siguiendo a mover la mano en él. Nino le echó un vistazo desdeñoso, cogiéndolo por la nuca.

“Nunca hablaste tanto, ¿tenías que empezar hoy, viejo tonto?” siseó, bajando las manos hasta llegar a los botones de sus pantalones, deshaciéndolos.

En cuanto la erección de Ohno fue libre, lo miró con aire de desafío.

“Y ahora haz tu deber, gracias.” le dijo, tiránico.

“Gomen nasai, no tenemos lubrificante. ¿Crees que puedes soportarlo?” bromó, mientras Nino se empujaba más contra de él.

“Voy a sobrevivir. Muévete.” contestó, tratando de apresurarlo.

“¿Ni siquiera puedo desnudarme adecuadamente?” 

“¿Te gustó jugar antes? Ahora no voy a esperar.” esta vez su tono estaba más bajo, menos autoritario, suave.

No había olvidado su público, de buen actor que era.

Nishikido estaba todavía en el umbral, todavía con los ojos hacia ellos, todavía incapaz de moverse.

Como a Nino, él también esperaba que Ohno hiciera algo.

Y Satoshi, harto de hacerse de rogar, no se hizo esperar.

Penetró a Nino con un empujón seco, cortándole la respiración, haciéndolo incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, el tiempo para que el menor se acostumbrara a la intrusión, y luego Ohno se puso a empujar dentro de él, en buen ritmo.

Nino se aferró con una mano a la mesa, mientras la otra apretaba el pelo del mayor, la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro.

Ryo estaba allí. Se había dado cuenta que Ninomiya lo había visto, pero a pesar de eso no se mostró avergonzado de haber sido descubierto; o, de todas formas, no tenía intención de irse, ahora no.

Nino seguía mirándolo, luchando para no cerrar los ojos bajo los empujones de Ohno, ahora casi violentos.

Gemía más de lo necesario, cerca de gritar, tanto porque le gustaba lo que sentía como porque Nishikido supiera _cuanto_ le gustaba.

Mirar su cara asombrada y en estasis, como si hubiera él en lugar de Ninomiya, excitaba a Nino de una manera increíble.

Esto, y la mano de Ohno que ahora se movía de manera errática en su erección, fueron demasiado para que resistiera: se corrió por la segunda vez esa noche, finalmente cerrando los ojos y desmayándose contra el cuerpo del mayor, mientras lo sentía todavía moverse dentro de él, unos empujones más hasta un momento de bloqueo, cuando se corrió dentro de él.

Se quedaron quietos un poco de tiempo, Ohno que se aferraba a la mesa y Nino con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, los ojos entrecerrados, dirigidos de vuelta hacia la puerta, en tiempo para ver a Ryo morderse un labio, echarle una última mirada e irse.

Nino sonrió.

El espectáculo había sido aún mejor de lo esperado.

Fue indeciso si decir o no a Ohno lo que había pasado, pero al final decidió que no; no quería arruinar ese momento de pura perfección con algo tan trivial.

No era necesario que su Oh-chan supiera todo, al final.

~

El día siguiente, Nino no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ryo.

Había llegado apenas en horario esa mañana, y estaba como si el menor tratara de escaparse de él, para evitar la confrontación.

Tuvo su ocasión durante la tarde, cuando ambos acabaron de filmar.

Lo paró en el pasillo, mientras estaba a punto de irse.

“¡Nishiki!” lo llamó, con aire travieso. El menor se paró, y le tomaron unos segundos antes de girarse.

“Ah, Nino... Otsu... Otsukaresama deshita.” murmuró, en tono aún más bajo de lo que usaba normalmente.

“Sabes, pensaba... la próxima vez que Ohno vas a venir a recogerme, podrías dejártelo saber por adelantado. Podrías llevar una sienta, al menos, soy seguro que estabas incómodo. O un paquete de palomitas. Aunque si tal vez comer no era tu necesidad primaria, ¿verdad?” se burló de él, disfrutando la vista de Ryo que sonrojaba más y más.

“No... no quería, yo...” masculló en respuesta, pero Nino no lo dejó acabar.

“No te preocupes, no me enfadé. Sólo espero de haber montado un espectáculo agradable de ver. Siempre hay que pensar en quien mira. ¿Verdad?”

No le dio tiempo de contestar, que se había ya ido por el pasillo en dirección de la salida de los estudios, dejando a Nishiki solo, bastante trastornado por lo que acababa de decirle.

Sí. Tener un público le gustaba, mucho. En _todos_ ámbitos.


End file.
